


Promise

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Klance Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: For the prompt: I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified.Or:Love is a dangerous emotion for Keith, who's already lost so much.





	Promise

They’d been dating only a short while, both trying to keep it on the down low. Of course, that wasn’t possible when they were living with such a small number of people, and gossip got around like wild fire. So, everyone knew, but respectfully, no one said anything. 

Lance was the happiest he’d been in a long time, he’d had a pretty big crush on the red paladin for the longest time, finding out it had been reciprocated had been a spectacular feeling. 

It had been hard, of course, to open themselves up to the possibility of a relationship, especially given their current predicament. They were both Paladins of Voltron, that was a pretty big deal. They were both putting their lives on the line daily, every time they entered their lions, not knowing if they’d be able to return to the castle again. 

Thoughts like these had prompted the two boys to admit their feelings to each other, neither could live with the thought of knowing one could die without knowing how the other felt. It was Lance’s belief, it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. He was going to throw everything he had, to know that if something happened to Keith, he was loved, and he knew it too. 

Keith on the other hand, he’d lost so much already, he was trying to protect Lance, trying to save them both. Much as Lance understood it, he just wished Keith would allow himself this one chance to be happy, without worrying about everything.

After another mission, successful of course, the team were getting infinitely better, working like clockwork to help each other out. Lance had taken a few hits, as had Hunk and Pidge, but Lance’s required him to be placed into a pod for an hour, which was an hour too long, if Keith had anything to say. 

Lance woke up and stumbled into Keith’s waiting arms, blinking at the familiar warmth Keith provided. The older boy smiled down at his boyfriend, holding him close. The rest of the team were there, all happy to see Lance, smiles all around, giving him a short hug before allowing the couple some alone time. 

Hunk declared he’d be making dinner, Pidge was going to her lion for adjustments, Shiro wanted to get some training done, Coran wanted to fix the ship and Allura wanted to hang out with her mice friends. Yeah, they were all reasonable excuses, but Lance knew what they were doing. 

“I think I’m in the mood for a movie,” Lance declared, taking Keith’s hand in his and dragging him to the lounge like room of the ship. Keith followed, completely aware of the safety he felt with his hand in Lance’s, the happiness radiating through his chest. Lance was safe, he’d come back to him. 

Lying on the couches, Keith had a lap full of happy Lance, running a hand through his soft brown hair, smiling down at him. Lance paid attention to the film on screen, but Keith had a much better view right with him. 

Half way through the film, Lance looked up, meeting Keith’s warm eyes, shooting him a very  _Lance_  look. It didn’t do anything to stop the happiness Keith felt. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lance asked. 

“How happy I am,” Keith responded softly. 

Lance smiled, hand reaching out to clasp Keith’s, smooth skin on calloused hands. 

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified,” Keith found himself saying, not registering he’d said it aloud until a soft look formed on Lance’s beautiful features.

“Why?” 

“I’ve never been allowed to keep those I love,” Keith finally admitted. Lance had known, of course, Keith was a pretty open book about these things, but to say it to his face felt different. Like a weight had been lifted from his chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lance promised. 

Keith looked away for a moment, “we’re in a war, Lance. I could lose you, I  _can’t_  lose you.” 

Lance sat up slightly, face close to Keith’s own, his eyes set with a burning, passionate,  _loving_  look. “I’m here now, Keith, that’s what matters. Whatever the future holds, I’ll be with you.” 

“What if you’re not?” 

Lance sighed, the sound sad, Keith wanted to make his boyfriend happy again, he was the source of his sadness this time. 

“I  _will_  be, we’re going to win this war, Keith, we’re  _Paladins of Voltron_ ,” Lance paused, taking Keith’s face gently into his hands, “I’m here for you,  _always_ _.”_

Keith smiled, “I love you,” he finally allowed himself to whisper.

Lance’s response was a beaming smile, happiness radiating off him, lips pressing joyfully onto Keith’s own, love spilling from every pore of his skin. When he pulled back, he was still smiling, but his eyes held so much love it almost felt like too much for Keith. 

“I love you too, Mullet.” 

* * *

 

Keith allowed himself to love completely, but the fear never truly dissipated, not when he had a wounded Lance in his arms, babbling nonsense, trying to say his goodbyes. He wasn’t about to let his favorite person die, not like this. He was going to save Lance, so help him, he had a promise to keep.


End file.
